Love of a Wolf
by Silver-Eyed Leanan Sidhe
Summary: "Never talk to strangers and never open the door to anyone you don't know. So why did I open the door? Why did I let him into my life?" This is a story spanning the life of Remus Lupin and Fenrir Greyback. Contains SBRL, FGRL aka m/m slash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello to all readers. This is my first published fan fiction and I am very happy to bring it to you. This story came to me when I was reading the various stories for Fenrir Greyback and Remus Lupin. I found that most of them were extremely violent and/or non-con slash and although some of it was very canon and good writing, I wanted a different sort of story for them. I started thinking about what would've happened if Remus had been raised by Fenrir and then this came into being. I hope that some of you will like it and please review and tell me what you think.

THANKS: My deepest thanks to my beta-readers Makoto Sagara and Snowfire the Kitsune who read over this chapter for me. I couldn't have done it without you!

DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling owns all of Harry Potter's world and its wonderful characters. I own nothing but the situations I put all the characters in and all OCs. This is only for entertainment purposes, no copyright infringements intended.

WARNING: Mild violence at end, angst, mild language…maybe…This is a slash story, but there is no slash in this chapter…so enjoy.

Chapter 1

John Lupin was at his job at the Ministry. Emily Lupin was out buying ingredients for her newest potion and Remus was at home reading a book of Muggle folklore curled up on the couch, when he jumped at a knock on the front door. Excitedly he thought of his father getting off work early or his mother returning from the market her arms full of bags of the sweet, sour and disgusting wares of her work, filled his head. He put his book on the couch before bounding across the room and opening the door, a happy grin on his face…before he saw who was there.

"Hey, you're not my Dad or Mum. Who are you…sir? " Remus asked disappointed by the lack of his parents on the other side of the door and the presence of a strange-looking man.

The man gave him a surprised look and then his thin lips curled into a crooked smile, causing Remus to notice his teeth were large and looked more like a dog's than a human's. The man crouched down so that Remus and he were face to face, and when he spoke his voice was hoarse and low. "My, you are a mannerly little one aren't you? I am a friend of your father and was hoping he was home, but he isn't, is he?" the man asked.

"No, so, you work with Dad at the Ministry?" he said. His eyes were drawn to the worn, slightly shredded robes the man wore, thinking that his job must not pay very well if his robes were shabby before chastising himself for thinking such a rude thing.

The man shook his head disrupting his slicked back black hair that Remus could see had strands of silver-ish gray in it despite the fact that he didn't look very old. "I don't work with your father currently, but I hope that we can work together. If it is alright, can I come in to wait for your father?" he asked politely, looking in at the homey looking living room.

"Well, I'm not supposed to talk to strangers and I really shouldn't have opened the door to one, so…I'm sorry, but no. I don't think my parents would be happy if I let in someone I don't know. I'm sorry, sir, but I'm sure my dad will be back soon," he said, starting to close the door.

"Wait," the man said, putting his foot in the door quickly. "I am a friend of your father's and if I introduce myself properly we won't be strangers, will we?" he asked earnestly.

Remus looked at him, his head cocked to one side before his eyes looked at the floor. "I…I guess not…my parents won't be angry with me if you aren't a stranger, right?"

"I don't see why they would be mad at you," he said seriously. "Fenrir Greyback, nice to meet you," he said putting his hand out to shake.

"Remus John Lupin, happy to make your acquaintance, Mr. Greyback," he said, shaking hands with the man and opening the door slowly, still uncertain that he was making the right choice. Greyback walked into the room and sat on the couch.

"Would you like any ice tea or water? I'm not allowed to brew the hot tea yet," Remus asked wanting to be a good host seeing as this was his first opportunity to do so.

The man grinned, "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, might I have a glass of each?"

The boy ran into the kitchen, taking out three glasses and the pitchers of water and iced tea when he heard the man speak in the front room. "This book says it is folktales, but I don't recognize any of them. What are these?"

"Muggle fairytales, my mother is Muggle-born so I read both Muggle and Wizard stories. They are different, but there are similarities," Remus said pouring iced tea into two of the glasses and water in the third before putting them on a tray and walking out to Greyback, the tray floating behind him and then over to man.

"Similarities, like what?" he said a little mockingly, picking up the water glass and gulping down the liquid, quickly draining it trying to think of one thing a Muggle and he would possibly have in common.

Trying to ignore the man's scornful tone Remus answered quietly, "Muggle fairytales have stories with a villain called 'the big bad wolf'. He can talk and is very polite at first but still dangerous and just wants to trick and hurt people. Just like in the wizard tales of werewolves. There is also-"

"Is that how you see werewolves, kid?" Greyback asked sharply, "As polite, but deceptive monsters who just want to hurt you?" His voice dripped with sarcasm.

Remus looked at him, his eyes large in shock at the man's sudden change of demeanor. He glanced away not being able to look at the man's face, which made him feel like when he said something wrong to his parents and got in trouble. "I never called them monsters, Mr. Greyback. I don't see them that way, but I am confused," he answered, appealing for the other man not to be mad at him.

"Confused by what?" Greyback said, softening his voice a little bit after having realized he had overreacted. The boy had no idea what he was saying and to who. He was just a kid.

"If they aren't that way, then why does everyone in the Wizard and Muggle worlds think they are?"

"Muggles don't deal with things they don't understand well and Wizards…well, they can't tell the difference between a werewolf at full moon and one the rest of the time. Not to mention even in human form werewolves are special, more powerful, and most Wizards hate to be weaker than someone they see as a lesser being, an animal," Greyback stopped, having noticed that the young boy was sitting quietly and eyeing the floor. "What's wrong?"

"I'm…scared of them…werewolves. Not because I think they are animals or monsters, it is because…well…I don't know," Remus said biting his lip.

Greyback studied the small boy; he had thought to teach the boy the truth of werewolves, but something was off about him. The way he was acting wasn't like the other children he had encountered.

He decided to test the boy, "If you don't see them as animals, what are they?"

"Some - most - are Wizards and some are Muggles and I've heard that they are stronger and faster than humans. Some people say that they like blood like Vampires, but I don't know if that is true," he answered hesitantly; he was scared that he would make his guest angry again.

"So, they are like normal people?" he asked with one eyebrow lifted.

"Yes, I think so…I mean they can't all be bad, right? Besides no person can be all bad," the boy said as his innocent eyes locked with the man's.

"If they aren't so bad why are you scared of them?" Greyback asked, feeling as if he had hit the jackpot with a child that knew the stories, but was still open-minded. He was just the rarity that Greyback needed, that _they_ needed.

"I-I…can you keep a secret, Mr. Greyback?"

"Yes," he said almost starting to laugh; secrets were his life, part of his survival.

"You promise never to tell…promise me you won't tell my daddy?" he asked, sounding desperate.

"I promise I won't tell anyone anything, especially your father. My word, Remus, cross my heart and hope to die, stick a thousand needles in my eye," he said, putting his hand out to shake again, a reassuring smile on his face.

Remus gave him a small smile and shook his hand, "Thank you," he said looking relieved.

"So, what important secret am I keeping?"

"It is complicated…I-I'm told that I am strange, even for a child of a Wizarding family. Most children are scared of the dark, while I love it, it's comforting. The dark is like a blanket; it wraps around everything and holds it in its grip, but it is a gentle grip, like a hug," he said, looking earnest. Greyback just nodded.

"People usually love the sun. They love the sun more than the moon, but the sun…The sun is so sharp, painful. It's hard to look at and forces its heat on people. I mean, I know it is important and we need it, but just because we need it doesn't mean we should love it and I don't understand why people do! The moon though, is soft. You can look as long as you want because it is gentle, like fog. Everything looks prettier in moonlight. It is perfect. Why do we have to sleep while it's in the sky? I'd rather sleep when the sun's out," he pouted, showing that despite his large vocabulary and manners he really was just a kid. Remus then looked at him and glanced away after seeing something in Greyback's face.

"That's the reason I'm scared…I'm strange, too strange and if Dr. Aglinger is right than I fit the profile for a predestined werewolf," he said his hands gripping his knees and his teeth biting into his bottom lip, "I'm scared because if werewolves are just regular people…then what if I am preordained to be one?"

"A predestined werewolf...no…werewolves are either born or bitten. No one is destined to be a werewolf," Greyback said uncertainly, having never really considered the idea, but it had to be rubbish…had to be.

"Dr. Aglinger did a study of all the people attacked by werewolves that survived the attack and were turned over the last ten years, with exception of a deliberate attack and found common traits. They all enjoyed night time, liked walking during full moon-"

"Remus, it is common sense that if you walk around during full moon you run the risk of getting bit," he said trying to reassure the boy and, to a lesser extent, himself.

"There are other things too: more half-bloods are bitten, a higher percent of people are born with my blood type, and many of them admitted they had…had always had a feeling something like this would happen-"

"That doesn't-"

"Not to mention, Dr. Aglinger, he thinks that certain people carry a scent that attracts and makes you more likeable to cand-ids…er…You know, like wolves or dogs. If you have that scent then a werewolf will smell you when they are transformed…they are more likely to bite you," Remus finished. "When I found out about this…I don't know. It clicked. I had a feeling that it will happen, and I'm scared of being…being like that."

"Remus-"

"I-I've also had dreams…nightmares about being one…hunting and blood…I'm not a seer, but the dreams could mean something…"

"Remus…you are an extremely precocious child and you are smarter than most children I've met, but you aren't using your full intelligence. There is no guarantee that you will become one, no matter what you've read or dreamed. You also don't have to assume you'll be alone if you do," he said gently, feeling strangely protective of this child and decided to put aside his objective for a while.

"When a werewolf is turned, they usually end up alone and sometimes that is the best case scenario. People, parents even…kill children for being werewolves."

"They aren't killed by other werewolves," Greyback said softly.

"What, other werewolves…I-"

"Wolves live in packs. Why should werewolves be any different?"

The boy looked at him, his emotions muddled, and then, his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "My daddy works to track down werewolves and write the laws directing their behavior. I think it is called Werewolf Capture Unit. Yeah, and I thought they wrote a law against large gathering of over-"

"Five people…yes, well…can you keep a secret, Remus?"

"Of course, you're keeping my secret so I promise I'll keep yours. Cross my heart," Remus said drawing an "X" over his heart with his fingertip.

"The werewolves still make packs in secret. You see they have cover jobs and houses, but half the time, they meet in nomadic packs. Werewolves are happier together and safer, far away from normal people that could hurt u…-them" he said quietly, hoping the boy didn't hear his slip up.

"Umm, nomadic…what does that mean?" Remus said looking puzzled.

Greyback laughed loudly. "And here I thought you knew everything. Nomadic traveling is traveling from place to place without a location or pattern. They create a home that is always moving."

"How do you know all this, Mr. Greyback?"

"I'm a rather knowledgeable person, Remus. I know quite a bit. I even went to Hogwarts," he said smiling as Remus' face lit up.

"Really, what house were you in?"

"Slytherin."

"I thought Slytherins were mean, but you're not mean," Remus said curiously.

"Why thank you, I'm happy you don't think so…some people wouldn't agree."

"Were you mean to them?"

"I wasn't nice, but I wasn't mean exactly…Slytherin is full of people that are cunning, traditional, resourceful, determined, vain, ruthless when they need to be, ambitious and value power. Which is usually what makes them into powerful people and powerful allies," he said with a smirk.

"And you are powerful, aren't you, Mr. Greyback?"

"Yes, I am," he said proudly. He cherished his power greatly, seeing as it was all he really had.

"Aren't you lonely though?" Remus asked after a while.

Greyback felt a strange emptiness in his stomach and chest. He shook his head. "What, why would I be lonely?" he asked with a laugh.

"You said people are afraid of power sometimes, so are they are afraid of you? If they are afraid of you, they wouldn't want to be around you so…you would be lonely wouldn't you?" Remus asked him.

"I guess, but I don't feel lonely though," Greyback said confidently, silently denying any feeling in him that said he was lying.

"So, are you married?"

Greyback gasped softly, frowning before shaking it off and smiling "Goodness, Remus! What sort of question is that? How old do you think I am exactly?" he said, giving loud a genuine -sounding laugh.

"I don't know," he said shrugging before studying the man. "I think maybe you are twenty-five years old. Am I close?"

"Sort of…not really, I am nineteen years old, although it is nice to know I could pass for a twenty year old or more," he replied, giving the boy a devilish smile which made Remus start laughing.

"Why do I get the feeling some innocent person will pay for my slip up?" Remus said after he had stopped laughing.

"I don't know whether to feel honored or offended by that statement, Remus Lupin," Greyback said jokingly.

They both smiled and sipped from their glass.

"You know, I like hang out with you because you're really nice. Most adults won't give me the time of day or, if they do, they are so patronizing that I would rather just read alone."

"What about your parents?"

"My dad's always busy with his Ministry job and only pays attention if I get in trouble or do something wrong…Then, he will act all cold and short with me. Sometimes, he acts really mean and scares me, especially when Mum and him argue," he said shivering. "Mum pays more attention to me, but is always worrying about me. She is worried that she exposes me to too much Muggle stuff; she is really insecure about being a Muggle-born and what it might mean to me. She is terrified I'll be a Squib or bad at magic. It would be nicer to be around them if they didn't put so much pressure on me or watch me like a pair of hawks," he said and then gasped, "I wasn't trying to be ungrateful or whiny or disrespectful. I know they love me and just want what is best for me, but…it's just…"

"No, it is fine, Remus. I understand what it is like to love and…dislike your parents at the same time. I had…well, technically have, controlling parents. They were the typical pure-blood parents with the regular pure-blood wishes for me- go to Hogwarts, get in Slytherin, do perfect, make allies with other pure-bloods, avoid and bully Mudbloods, blood-traitors, and Gryffindors, pass NEWTs with perfect scores, get a Ministry job and marry a pure-blood girl that can give me a male heir."

"Sounds boring and not very much fun," Remus said looking sympathetic.

"Yeah, well, they disowned me about five years back, so I don't need to worry about them and their plans anymore. Now, I can be myself and do what I want with my life. That sounds better, doesn't it," he said as he grinned at Remus, "More fun, not so boring?"

"Yeah, but don't you miss your parents?" Remus asked.

"No, not really, I have people that care about me because they know me for who I am and that is more valuable than what I had with my parents."

"How do you know if your parents…care about you for who you are?" he said his face curious and worried.

Greyback flinched at the look in Remus' eyes. "Just because there are similarities between our parents doesn't mean that yours are like mine." He didn't know why but he desperately wanted to convince Remus of what he said. He wanted it to be true himself. When he looked at Remus to see how his words were received, he was met with a sunny, embarrassed smile.

"You're right I'm being silly and paranoid. Mum is always saying I'll get grey hairs early with all the worrying I do." He laughed at himself. "Do you need a refill of your drinks? I thought my parents would be back by now," he said, standing and putting his hand out for Greyback's iced tea glass.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble," Greyback said, handing him the glass. As Remus went back into the kitchen he leaned forward with his head in his hands.

_What am I doing? I came here to convince a WCU member to support my pack, not become his son's friend! Why am I even becoming attached? I've been around children before, bitten children before, but until they become a proper pup, it is all business. I don't care about human children!…even strange ones that are kind to me. If he knew what I was he would hate me and be disgusted despite his arguments that, that isn't the case._

Suddenly Greyback's thoughts were interrupted as the front door, opened admitting a tall, well-built man with dark brown hair.

"What…what the bloody…" the man said, digging out his wand and aiming at Greyback.

"Mr. Lupin, I have come here in peace. I just wish to speak with you, nothing more," Greyback said holding his hands above his head, palms facing John Lupin.

At that moment Remus ran into the room, his expression showing confusion and fear as he saw his father pointing his wand at his guest. "Daddy? What's going on? Mr. Greyback?"

"Remus…did you let him in here?" Lupin said, his voice hard and angry.

"I-I…he said he was a friend of yours…I-"

"Never open the door while I'm not here! YOU STUPID DAFT BOY!" Remus flinched, shrinking before his father's anger. "You're lucky he didn't kill you!"

"K-Kill me? Why would Mr. Grey-"

"STOP CALLING HIM THAT!" he yelled, a vein showing in his forehead. He took a deep breath. "He is nothing but a filthy beast that steals and kills people; a disgusting werewolf that likes biting children like you, Remus. Don't you ever listen when I talk to you about these peop-creatures… sickening creatures…Fenrir Greyback, he's on the Most Wanted list for Merlin's sake, Remus." His eyes whipped back to glare at Greyback. "Came in peace, did you…came in peace to steal my kid and turn him into filth like you? Well, looks like you guys really are of lower intelligence after all, because you aren't getting my son and you aren't leaving here alive," he said preparing to cast a spell.

Before a single word could be said, Greyback sprang at Lupin, whacking his wand out of his hand before he drew his own. Thinking a spell, he sent Lupin into the nearest wall, knocking him out. He then turned to leave, knowing that trying to use peaceful means would get him nowhere, and that it would be better for him to return on the full moon.

"M-Mr. Greyback?"

He turned and looked at the boy who looked cautious, but strangely unafraid.

"You only knocked him unconscious, right?"

"Yes," he hissed hating that people always assumed he was a killer…that he truly was the animal he pretended to be.

"I just was making sure…he would've killed you…you…just wanted his help, didn't you? You…I know you weren't going to hurt me…you wouldn't…I'm sorry…" Remus said as Greyback turned away from him and ran out the door.

As the land around him blurred he pushed away the happiness he had felt at Remus' confidence that Greyback wouldn't hurt him and that he was sorry. Sorry for what? Sorry that he was a werewolf? Sorry that his father had rejected him with harsh words and an attempt to kill him?

He was angry, angry at these feelings, angry at this rejection, angry that at full moon he would be standing near the Lupin's house because the only way the he could see John Lupin supporting werewolves was if he was one. And John Lupin would be one.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: So on to chapter two! I'm so happy that so many of you accepted "Love of a Wolf" with such open arms. I've gotten quite a few who have commented on liking Fenrir and I'm sure he is very happy of this fact also. This chapter is quite a bit shorter than my last one, but I hope you enjoy it just as much. Please if you have not already; (or even if you have) write me a review to share what you think of the story. I very much wish to hear what the readership thinks. Please enjoy!

THANKS: My deepest thanks to my beta-readers Makoto Sagara and Snowfire the Kitsune who read over this chapter for me. I couldn't have done it without you!

Thank you also to all my readers who subscribed to story alerts, author alerts, and especially those of you who story faved and reviewed. I hope to do your confidence justice.

DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling owns all of Harry Potter's world and its wonderful characters. I own nothing but the situations I put all the characters in and all OCs. This is only for entertainment purposes, no copyright infringements intended.

WARNING: Scary imagery and violence.

Chapter 2

Remus ran up the stairs, ignoring the angry words of his father and his mother's voice trying to soothe her husband. He threw open his door before slamming, locking it and throwing himself across the bed. Tears fell onto his pillow as he curled up in the fetal position.

The days since Greyback had visited had been horrible. When his father had woken up, he had given Remus the worst tongue lashing he had ever had and given him a belting which was one of the few Muggle traditions his pure-blood father had picked up. Since then, his father had been short with him and several nights he had heard his parents arguing over something involving Greyback. He wasn't exactly sure what, but he had a good idea due to his father's lectures and the Daily Prophet.

Fenrir Greyback was a known unregistered werewolf and criminal. He was known for intimating and threatening possible allies with his lycanthropy, saying that they had to help him or he would bit them or their children. He was said to be a ruthless monster, a boogey man that murdered and turned people without a care. They said that he was too in touch with the wolf, and, as such, he was more likely to make you bleed than look at you. He was even said to be a cannibal. The stories painted a picture completely different from the man Remus had met. That picture was a nightmare and the man he had met…he had been kind and good…hadn't he?

Remus got up and walked to his window, opening it. He breathed in the air that was slowly cooling as evening got later. Hearing the sound of his father raging, he frowned and climbed out his window to on the thick tree branch beside his window. He carefully climbed down the tree. When his feet touched the ground, he walked into the forest near his house, deciding that nothing could be worse than the last couple of days of his father's insults and disapproval. At least this way, if he got punished, he would be able to have one last night stroll this month. His family had gone into a self-imposed house arrest and it was driving Remus nuts. He wasn't even allowed to open his window.

He looked up in the sky and noticed that the almost risen moon was full tonight. His heart clenched. What sort of pain was Greyback going through tonight? He had read books that said that in the transformation their bones snapped, re-positioned, and ripped apart the skin in places. They lost their minds and sometimes they attacked themselves so they didn't attack others. It was a terrible, fate and despite all he had heard of Greyback's supposed crimes, he didn't feel like Greyback deserved that dreadful trial every full moon.

He shivered, but was Greyback attacking someone right now? Was his wolf side killing or cursing someone with his burden? Did he really intentionally attack people?

Right then, a branch snapped and Remus stopped, listening. He was met with silence and, although he wanted to brush it off as a raccoon or another animal, he had a feeling that something was wrong.

Summoning his courage, he called out, knowing he would either get an answer or scare whatever it was off, "Who's there? Show yourself!"

He saw movement from a tree and a pair of bushes in front of him moved as an incredulous voice spoke out from the darkness, "Remus…what are you doing walking out so late by yourself?"

Remus' eyes widened as he looked at a pale looking Greyback. He glanced away, finding himself unable to look at the other man. He felt terrified of Greyback being here, ecstatic to see him safe and relieved to see him here instead of tearing someone apart. These mixed feelings for the other man were all highly confusing. He finally looked back at him, "My father's gone completely barmy since you were here last. It's miserable. Are you okay? My father sent Aurors to try and track you, and you look really ill…or…is that because…" He broke off; looking up at the moon it was almost at its peak.

Suddenly Greyback stiffened, "Remus…you need to go…go somewhere high and safe…GO! GO NOW!" he yelled as he crouched over before falling forward on his hands and knees.

"Greyback!" he said as he started forward, but froze as Greyback's back arched and the man started screaming. Remus saw as Greyback's body started jerking and elongating in places as he heard loud pops and snaps of bones breaking and re-forming. His clenched hands flared and the long nails grew longer and curved at the tips…like claws. As Greyback claws tore at his clothes, shredding them, Remus could see hair growing longer, covering his body. The transforming man shook his head, his jawline lengthening, his opened mouth showing his extending canines. The man's scream was now completely converted to a wolf's howl and it brought a spike of fear in Remus' chest.

Remus felt himself break from his petrified state and shot through the trees, the howl following him. He heard the howls mixed with snarls, growls and the pounding of paws, of a large body pursuing him through the trees.

_Oh, God…Oh, please…_

Remus could feel tears blurring his vision even as he fought to blink them back. He dared not look back to see how close the wolf was. His legs ached…How could he have walked this far out and not noticed?

"DADDY! DADDY HELP ME!" he yelled out in desperation, knowing that it didn't matter how much noise he made, the wolf was already onto him and could smell him…smell his fear.

As he opened his mouth to call out to his father a second time, he felt a strong force on his back driving him onto the ground, the snarls now loud in his ear. He screamed loudly, praying that he would be heard, praying that this wasn't the night he died. Then, his mind went completely numb as he felt an excruciating pain, the feel of piercing jaws clasping over his shoulder and right arm and a cold burn pumped through his veins. The jaws pulled and he was twisted around, his front bared to the deadly creature. The beast released his arm and shoulder and reared back before biting the left side of his abdomen. Remus saw white a second time as the jaws closed around him, all sound going silent. When he could see and feel again, his throat was raw and the jaws were gone.

Despite the pain in his entire body, he turned his head toward the sound of whimpering. The wolf was standing beside him, golden eyes on Remus, ears drawn back, posture crouched, and shoulders hunched, making the wolf look strangely like a beaten puppy. The wolf moved forward, and Remus' body screamed for him to flee to escape the next attack that would probably be the death blow. The wolf slowly moved his head even with Remus' chest and started licking the blood off of him.

…_I'm in shock. I've lost so much blood, I'm delusional. I'm in so much pain though…and his tongue is rough…I can feel his tongue…am I not dreaming it? Is he really licking my wounds? Why? This makes no sense…werewolves hunt, kill, eat…like wolves. I am his prey, so why am I not dead? _

"GET AWAY FROM MY SON, YOU MONSTER!" Remus heard as several colored beams of light went off, one of them hitting the wolf and knocking him off of Remus. He heard the wolf snarl and then howling as it ran off into the woods.

"REMUS!" he heard as he felt arms wrapped around him, "Oh…Oh, God…" And then, all was dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Chapter three! I'm sure some of you are awestruck by the fact that I updated again so quickly and that is because I am updating in honor of one of my readers and dear friend Stargirl7's birthday! So I hope all of you enjoy this special update…I'm sorry that the content isn't happy and light and there is no Fenrir in this chapter.

Please if you have not already; (or even if you have) write me a review to share what you think of the story. I very much wish to hear what the readership thinks. Also, if you wish to ask any questions then feel free, but know that I reserve the right to remain silent on any answer should it risk spoiling the story to reveal it. Please enjoy!

THANKS: My deepest thanks to my beta-readers Makoto Sagara who read over this chapter for me. I couldn't have done it without you!

Thank you also to all my readers who subscribed to story alerts, author alerts, and especially those of you who story faved and reviewed. I hope to do your confidence justice.

DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling owns all of Harry Potter's world and its wonderful characters. I own nothing but the situations I put all the characters in and all OCs. This is only for entertainment purposes, no copyright infringements intended.

WARNING: Angst? Rudeness…Lack of Fenrir.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Lost a lot of blood…don't know why…already clotting…Greyback."

"Why did he have to go after Remus? ...Good boy, my dear boy…"

"Stupid, foolish boy…shame…family…won't ever be the same."

For a long time, Remus was stuck in a dazed state of pain and voices. He couldn't tell if he'd had been out for days or hours, but when he awoke, he opened his eyes to the familiar sight of his bedroom ceiling. He could smell antiseptic ointment, healing potions, his mother's perfume, warm food cooking in the kitchen…and gillyweed? He frowned, gillyweed, boomslang skin; Norwegian Ridgeback scales…How was he able to smell that? His mother brewed her potions in the basement…His room was on the second floor…Rubbing his head, he decided to forget those thoughts until his head stopped pounding.

He heard his mother walking up the stairs to the first floor and then up the second stairway to the second level before she opened his door.

"M-Mum…" he said smiling as she came in.

"Yes, everything is okay. Mummy's here…Do you feel like you can eat, love?" she said with a fragile smile on her face. In fact everything about her seemed fragile.

_Small, drained, weak…__ prey__._

He shook his head; horrified by his thoughts and the direction they had taken, how foreign they had felt.

"Honey…?"

"Yes, I'm starved, Mum. How long was I out of it?"

"Three days…a doctor came from St. Mungo's…Do you remember what happened the night of the full moon?"

"I was attacked…by Greyback. I'm a…a…"

"Yes."

Remus looked away from his mother, playing with his blanket. "How's Dad?"

His mother paled and looked away from him. "He's…worried, of course…he's…"

"I'm sorry."

She looked up at him. He noticed that her eyes were puffy and slowly filling with tears. "What? What are you-?"

"I'm sorry for being bitten. I'm sorry for turning into a…It can't be easy for Dad with his job and I know this is hard on you. I'm sorry, Mum…I'm…" He stopped as soundless tears emptied down his cheeks.

"Oh, sweetie," she said, walking to him and hugging him gently. They sat like that for a long time, both of their faces wet with tears, their arms gripping each other.

"Emily! Where are you?"

His mother pulled back suddenly, wiping her eyes quickly and standing, leaving Remus to stare at her, surprised and scared by her reaction to his father's voice.

"Remus woke up…isn't that great…d-darling?" she said as his father walked into the room. John Lupin swept a piercing look over his wife and son that left Remus feeling cold.

"How are you feeling?" he said, his eyes looking at a place near Remus' head.

"I'm still hurting all over and I have a bit of a headache. I'm hungry, but I guess that makes sense. I'm okay though…I'm fine…Daddy," he said shakily, his father's aloofness making him nervous.

The man pursed his lips in a frown. "Remus, I need to know something. When we came upon you, Greyback didn't seem to be attacking you…and you healed faster than an average changed individual. I need to know why that is. I need to know what was so different about your attack," he said, his voice tense and his eyes suspicious.

Remus' eyes widened.

_It wasn't a dream…I wasn't delusional. He really was licking my wounds…and it helped…healed me. Was he trying to help me? Can he even do that; control some part of himself despite the wolf's control? Even so, he probably wanted to hurt us for kicking him out and calling him those names. No, hurt Dad…he wanted to hurt Dad…Dad was the one who hurt him… so why did he attack me? Why am I the one that was hurt?_

_Why is Dad mad at me…suspicious of me? I am paying for what he did to Greyback and he is suspicious of me! _

"Why would I know? I have been out of it for two days and before that I was bit because you decided to insult a known criminal that could easily kick your butt and did. Seems to me you're the one in good health, so why don't you answer your own daft questions," Remus answered softly, but with a dangerous edge to his voice.

His father's eyes bulged. "…HOW DARE YOU! I AM YOUR FATHER YOU UNGRATEFUL WRETCH! I-"

"Ungrateful, you are calling me ungrateful? I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ATTACKED IF YOU HADN'T LOST YOUR TEMPER AND BEEN SUCH A BIGOT!" He stopped yelling and noticed for the first time that he was panting heavily, feeling something other than anger welling up inside of him as he now stood on his bed glaring at his father, but he didn't care.

"I WILL BE A MONSTER FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE BECAUSE OF YOU! HOW DOES IT FEEL TO KNOW YOU CURSED YOUR SON? HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE THE ONE BEING YELLED AT BECAUSE YOU MESSED UP?"

"REMUS! Please…honey?" his mother said with a tremble in her questioning tone.

Remus felt the world tilt as he felt a pain in his head, but as he fell he saw his reflection in his full-length mirror. A crouched figure with curled fingers, his dark honey hair a complete mess, his blue-hazel eyes that usually had small golden flecks wholly turned amber gold.

_I look like a madman…an animal._

_You look man, look wolf man._

_Look man wolf?_

_You werewolf. You wolf. We werewolf. _

_We?_

_We, man…wolf._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I understand that last bit might have been confusing so for the confused parties here is the gist: The underlined italics is the inner wolf or Mooney I guess you could call it. The part of Remus that is locked away except on the night of the full moon, but that Remus can hear in his mind.

Remember if you have any questions feel free to ask and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Chapter four! I'm sure some of you were wondering where I'd gone…Sorry, but school and finals needed to be done. Good news, I'm back and I have a new chapter. This one is shorter and for that I am sorry, but rest assured longer chapters are coming! Now please read and enjoy!

Please if you have not already; (or even if you have) write me a review to share what you think of the story. I very much wish to hear what the readership thinks. Also, if you wish to ask any questions then feel free, but know that I reserve the right to remain silent on any answer should it risk spoiling the story to reveal it. Please enjoy!

**THANKS:** My deepest thanks to my beta-reader Makoto Sagara who read over this chapter for me. I couldn't have done it without you!

Thank you also to all my readers who subscribed to story alerts, author alerts, and especially those of you who story faved and reviewed. I hope to do your confidence justice.

**DISCLAIMER:** J.K. Rowling owns all of Harry Potter's world and its wonderful characters. I own nothing but the situations I put all the characters in and all OCs. This is only for entertainment purposes, no copyright infringements intended.

**WARNING:** Angst? No Remus in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Greyback jackknifed out of his sleep, his breath coming fast and shallow. It had been two weeks since the full moon and he had bitten Remus Lupin. Every night since then he had been having nightmares, living that moment over and over. The moments Remus' tear-filled screams for his father and cries of pain as he had bitten the boy.

He stood taking care not to disrupt the young boy lying beside him. His young pup that he had bitten a year ago at the same age as Remus, but who he hadn't regretted for turning for one second; his Argos who was so different from Remus.

He silently tucked the blanket around the boy before walking to the door of the dilapidated barn his pack had taken for their own and walked out into the night air. It was the warmest place that the pack had had in a while, but Greyback knew that it was temporary and that the WCU would be on their trail soon.

He sighed and shivered while his eyes swept the cause of his strength -the bright, white orb in the sky. Once, he had not cared about the moon. Then after being bitten and faced the difficulties of those with his power, he had hated it. But when he learned his true potential, he had respected it. He had never loved it or thought to think it beautiful; it was the moon, nothing more or less. The only people that made it a big deal were Muggles and the occasional werewolf, but…it _was_ beautiful just like Remus said.

_Does he hate the moon now? Does he curse you and me in the same breath? Have I made that kind boy hateful?_

"Fenrir, are you okay?"

Greyback turned and took in the form of his pack's leader, his sire, Cabal Greyback, the original Greyback whom had given Fenrir his name when he turned his back on his human one. The man was in his forties, but looked like he was in his sixties, but Fenrir had never seen a stronger werewolf. Since he had taken over the pack, he ruled with a fierce nature that had made it clear that his death or choice to step down would be the only way a new leader would take his place. Although Fenrir knew a different part of him because he was one of his cubs and Cabal cared for them like his own children.

"I keep thinking of my newest pup…he is different," he said, biting his lip between his slightly sharpened teeth.

Cabal smirked. "I'd say so; not even Argos's turning gave you nightmares. I know you, Fenrir; you revel in the hunt, the power, the turning, yet on the morning after you were so irritable…was it really so bad?"

"I went back there to bite for his father for how he insulted us and so that he would have extra reason to support us."

"Well, he does if his son is a werewolf, so this works in our favor doesn't it?"

"That man is more likely to kill Remus than anything else."

"You would know if he had through your connection to him. So I know that isn't what is troubling you."

"He had read theories from so quack doctor that said that there was a profile for a predestined werewolf. He was terrified that he would become one and what that would mean for his future."

Cabal nodded slowly. "So you'll have to teach him to not fear what he is now, show him that there are benefits. Show him how much better it is. Sounds like a normal young pup for the most part. So get to the point. What is so different about this one?"

"There was also something I did while in wolf form that was strange…usually my pups don't smell like a pup until they have transformed for the first time. The wolf sees them as a human, as prey, until after their first moon, but seconds after I bit him, he…changed. I felt like I had just attacked my pup. I, as the wolf, was horrified and I started trying to lick his wounds, my bite marks, clean. Even before the attack, it was weird. I rarely care about a human child until after I've bitten them and then brought back the pup, but when Remus was talking about how scared he was to be a werewolf, I felt something. I wanted to protect him…"

"And you shall, so what is the problem?" Cabal asked as his brows furrowed.

"I turned him into the very thing he didn't want to be. He'll hate me. He could very well call his father and try to get me captured or killed."

"Would he? Would that boy really want you dead Fenrir? I think not. What's more, all this worrying is unlike you. You are a Slytherin, a powerful werewolf, my pup…so act like it. You can have a heart, but don't start cowering like a weakling, like a bloody omega wolf," he said, straightening his shoulders and using the couple of inches he had on his pup and to look down on Fenrir. "The only one I want you to show any submission to is me. That boy needs a tough alpha sire; will you give him that?" he asked, smirking as Fenrir growled at him, his eyes glaring.

Cabal smiled, ruffling the annoyed man's hair. "That's my pup…so you gonna check up on this Remus soon?" he asked.

"I was thinking of going over tomorrow night, after the hunt is over of course."

"Yes, that would be for the best. If you are going to die, you need your last meal and a good night's sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The plot thickens with new characters! I also know that quite a few of you are happy John Lupin wasn't in this chapter because you are sick of him. I must warn you though he will be back. In future chapters there will be more angst, more drama, more cute little werewolves...So be prepared!

Please review and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Chapter five! This chapter update is done in dedication to a great writer and artist, Cantarelli's birthday!

I am very happy that you guys seem to be enjoying this story. This chapter, I am happy to say will contain both Fenrir and Remus, unlike the past two chapters. As I'm sure some of you were eager to see the both of them in the same chapter again. The infamous John Lupin is also in this one…Yes, boo and jeer at your computers to your hearts delight. Also, Emily Lupin is in this one and I know plenty of you love her (As do I, I assure you). Unfortunately, no Cabal or Argos in this one, but they will be back! I hope all of you enjoy at least part of this…even if it is sad. Things will get better!

Please if you have not already; (or even if you have) write me a review to share what you think of the story. I very much wish to hear what the readership thinks. Also, if you wish to ask any questions then feel free, but know that I reserve the right to remain silent on any answer should it risk spoiling the story to reveal it. Please enjoy!

**THANKS:** My deepest thanks to my beta-reader Makoto Sagara who read over this chapter for me. I couldn't have done it without you!

Thank you also to all my readers who subscribed to story alerts, author alerts, and especially those of you who story faved and reviewed. I hope to do your confidence justice.

**DISCLAIMER:** J.K. Rowling owns all of Harry Potter's world and its wonderful characters. I own nothing but the situations I put all the characters in and all OCs. This is only for entertainment purposes, no copyright infringements intended.

**WARNING:** Mild language, definite angst, and violence in the form of domestic abuse…I'M SORRY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"Get back in here Remus Lupin! I'm not done with you!"

"Please, just leave me alone!"

"Remus! John!"

Remus ran out of his house, the door slamming behind him, not caring about his sobbing mother and furious father. He needed to ran, to feel the night air once more on his skin, to smell the grass and earth instead of the thick, sweaty smell that he had breathed since he had woken up and learned was what it smelled like when humans were scared. He ran faster than he would have ever been able to before, feeling rather than seeing the tree, rocks, and steams of the forest, the forest where he had lost his humanity. He ran until he reached a clearing, no, _the_ clearing where he had seen Greyback last time, where his trust and fear had doomed him. He fell to his knees, his face turned to the rapidly changing sphere that would turn him into a monster. Thick sobs racked his body as he let out the anger and grief at all he had lost. His father hated him, his mother couldn't look at him without crying and the looks his father's co-workers gave him, the terrible openly hostile and dirty looks…they made him feel inhuman and disgusting.

He slumped forward, his fingers digging into the earth. He knew this was only the beginning of his trouble, the Wizarding world looked coldly on his kind and he knew that any hopes of him getting into Hogwarts or any magical school were completely shot. The life he had prepared for and yearned to have was, gone and all that was left was a cold future of cold people and the curse that caused it.

He turned his face to the moon once more. "You _are_ cold…cruel…you love to mess with my life…play with it! First, I was the freaky kid who loved the moon and wanted to be nocturnal so I wouldn't have to see the sun! Now, I'm a bloody werewolf! Every time you turn full, I'll turn into a bloodthirsty beast…a beast that wouldn't even recognize his parents…who would _hunt_ his parents! I…I…" he said, panting on the ground as the fight slowly left him.

"Didn't know you had such a capability for anger, pup…but then after what you've gone through, it's no wonder," Fenrir Greyback said, coming out of the trees.

Remus gaped at his appearance. "I'm also surprised that you didn't sense me or smell me. I wasn't exactly hiding."

"I…I'm not in the best of moods and the being able to sense things is hard to do sometimes…As for my anger issues," Remus said, his aforementioned anger re-flooding his body, "Whose bloody fault do you think that is! I've only known anger like this since you put a…wolf in my head…since you _cursed_ me!" he yelled, moving swiftly to Greyback's side.

Greyback tensed as Remus came close. He knew that despite that fact that Remus was newly turned, he was still a lot stronger than he had been as a human and could in all possibility cause a little bit of harm to Greyback. All he received though was a pounding to his chest that was repeated again and again, a shaky handed punch that lacked Remus' enhanced werewolf strength and held no real desire to harm.

"You…ruined…my life. I'm a freak…my own father…hates me…my mother is scared of me…and there is a bloody wolf…in my head!" he said, lightly punching Greyback with the sides of both of his fists as tears fell from his eyes. "I'm all…alone…no one wants me…no one needs me…no one will ever love me…not even my parents…I'm…I'm gonna be alone…my whole life…completely…alon-"

"No," Greyback said, supporting Remus' weight as the boy sagged against him, his tears falling faster and his whimpering cries growing louder. "You aren't going to be alone, pup…Wolves don't abandon their young."

Remus moved out of his arms quickly. "What is that supposed to mean? Are you kidnapping me now that I'm one of you? I have to join your illegal…pack?" he said suspiciously and a little scared. He was uncertain of whether he wanted to go with Fenrir and leave his family or not and that scared him.

"I won't kidnap you; I'll take you back to the pack only if you want to…the pack is a good place, Remus, full of good people. There, we support each other in a way only those of your own kind can…Humans can't always understand us and how our lives are. Remus, you don't have to be alone; you can have love, support, freedom, a new family…"

"Is this your way of fixing your mistake? Take in the messed up kid you turned…I don't want a new family. I want _my_ family. Please, just leave…I can't…I won't go with you," he said, staring at the ground, the finality echoing in his tone.

"Pup…Remus, please don't reject this because you are angry with me for turning you. I'll leave you alone after you joined us…if you wish it…please, it is what's best."

"No, I need to stay with my Mum and Dad…even if they don't need me, I need them," he said turning around with his back to Greyback. "I need to get home. My Mum will be worried…so will my father, in his own way. Goodbye, Mr. Greyback…I…I don't really blame you, you know? You couldn't control your wolf…your behavior and I didn't die; so thank you, Mr. Greyback," Remus said softly, running towards his house before he could change his mind.

_Forget it! Forget how kind he is being. Forget how that is the first physical contact you've had since that day you woke up and Mum hugged you. Forget how, as scary as it is all you want is to go with him._

_We go run together, him. He sire, he safe, he warm, no hurt, no loud sound._

_Greyback isn't safe…what loud sound?_ He asked the wolf wondering slightly why he was trying to have a logical conversation with his internal beast.

_Human man, human sire…loud, hurt, hate._

Remus closed his eyes briefly, his chest hurting.

_Maybe he hates you…us, but he is my father and he is all I have._

_Wrong, you lie. Have sire, have pack, go pack, we happy._

_No, home is where we belong._

_Home, together, pack._

Remus stopped running when he reached his house. All the lights were on, and Remus could smell his father's cigarette and a glass of Firewhiskey, his fingers drumming the arm of his chair, the chair in the front room. John Lupin sat poised to reprimand his son the moment he showed up. His mother was in the kitchen washing dishes, nervousness wafting off her skin. He could hear her hands trembling slightly on the dishes in her hands.

Taking a deep breath and fighting the urge to turn around now and escape to Greyback's side, he walked to the house and through the door, meeting his father's disdainful look and sneer.

"Decided to come back, huh?"

"I needed to let off steam…I'm sorry for my disrespectful behavior and letting my temper get the best of me."

"Good you should be…" John said, setting his glass on a nearby table and putting his cigarette in the ashtray before standing, his eyes cold. "Brace."

A tremble of fear ran through him as he walked to the dining room table and placed his hands on the table, listening to the sound of the leather belt sliding out of his pant loops and his mother's soft gasps, her barely audible sobs.

"Pants," his father said, and Remus grasped his pants and pulled them down, his fingers trembling. His father had done this countless times, and Remus was used to it, but his father had been so angry recently and he was scared that this wouldn't be like previous punishments.

_Run, fear. Human sire, hurt us, we run, go to Wolf sire. Wolf sire safe, kind, love, not hate._

_No, we aren't going to run. We are going to take our punishment._

_Stupid, fool Human, we scared, run, fight, no stand, no submit. No fight, no run, hurt, die._

_We won't die. Dad would never kill us. He is just angry._

_Scared, scared, Human sire hurt, scared._

It was then that the first blow landed across his upper legs and Remus bit back a cry of pain, having never felt the belt strike him so hard.

"Count," his father said, emotionless.

"One-"

"Two-"

"Three-"

"Four-"

His punishment carried on past when Remus found himself unable to count due to the sharp, overwhelming pain across his legs, thighs and buttocks. His cries came out loudly as he found he couldn't find the power to hold them back.

"Daddy…please stop…stop…I'm sorry…I'm sorry!" he cried out, the wolf inside him whimpering in unison. Remus flinched at a series of fast, sharp blows landing on his back that were given in response to his pleas.

"John…for goodness sake, stop! Please, John, he is asking you to stop! He has learned his lesson! JOHN!" his mother cried out, having moved close and grabbing his arm.

"SHUT YOUR BLOODY MOUTH!" Remus heard his father retort sharply before a crash.

He turned and saw that his father had back-handed his mother, and she was now huddled on the ground, blood flowing from her lip.

"M-Mum…! Father?" he said, and then he saw red.

The next thing he knew, he was straddling his father on the floor and his hand was clenched in a claw and raised into a silent threat, his father sporting a bloody nose and lip.

"Go ahead and strike…you're not my son, you're a monster…so go ahead and strike me, the punishment the Ministry will think up for attacking me…a human…I'm so much kinder…If you don't, I swear I'll make you wish the Ministry did have you," John hissed at him, blood flicking onto Remus' face.

He just snarled in response to the threat until he heard a whimper and his mother's soft voice.

"Remus, I'm fine…your father was just angry…please don't…everything is fine…"

Remus blinked in surprise and then quickly moved off his father. John stood, brushing off his robes and glared at him, "You'll wish you'd never been born when I'm done with you. I think it is time for you to get used to your new living arrangements," he said, grabbing his son by the collar, dragging him down the stairs to the recently cleaned out basement and tossing him to the floor.

"Have a nice full moon, monster."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wow... That was intense and unbelievably hard to write. As I assured you all at the top THINGS WILL GET BETTER. I promise!

Why does it seem that every dedication chapter is extremely ansgty and sad? (I need to time these things better!)

Please review and...no hate me...please. Oh, and happy Easter Sunday!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hello, I'm sorry for the long update wait...I'm so very, very sorry! Real life is hurting my creative flow and stealing all my time. I will try to be better.

Welcome to chapter six! We finally learn more about Argos, Cabal and gain a little insight into the pack...a little bit. Unfortunately, there is no Remus in this chapter, but there is also no John Lupin, so I guess that evens it out somewhat. I know the last chapter was rough for some people and I apologize, but this is the path the story has decided to take. I can assure you though that there isn't too much drama in this one, this chapter mostly is about Fenrir's other pup, Argos and about the full moon. I promise we'll go check on Remus next chapter, but for now I offer all of you this lovely chapter. I really hope all of enjoy it!

Please if you have not already; (or even if you have) write me a review to share what you think of the story. I very much wish to hear what the readership thinks. Also, if you wish to ask any questions then feel free, but know that I reserve the right to remain silent on any answer should it risk spoiling the story to reveal it. Please enjoy!

**THANKS:** My deepest thanks to my beta-reader Makoto Sagara who read over this chapter for me. I couldn't have done it without you!

Thank you also to all my readers who subscribed to story alerts, author alerts, and especially those of you who story faved and reviewed. I hope to do your confidence justice.

**DISCLAIMER:** J.K. Rowling owns all of Harry Potter's world and its wonderful characters. I own nothing but the situations I put all the characters in and all OCs. This is only for entertainment purposes, no copyright infringements intended.

**WARNING:** Mild mentions of violence. No Remus in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Fenrir turned his face to the rapidly rising full moon.

"Fenrir…Fenny-rear…?"

"...I suggest that if you want to see the next full moon, you don't ever call me that again," Fenrir said, glaring at his young pup, but fighting a smile at the boy's spunk.

"What…you weren't paying attention to me," the young blond said, his tone obviously suggesting that the act of not listening to him was absolutely outrageous and that he couldn't understand Fenrir doing such a thing.

"The new cub isn't even here and you're already ignoring me. I don't know if I want him to come after all," Argos said, his lips pressed together in an angry frown and his nose up in the air.

"I won't ignore you, Argos; I'll merely be dividing my time to care for you both," he said, trying to appease the boy who he realized had become quite spoiled in the past year.

"Fancy words that still mean you'll not be spending time with me," the boy said in an annoyed and sarcastic tone of voice that perfectly masked his panic. Since Fenrir had bitten this new boy, Argos had been filled with fears that he wouldn't be needed anymore and that just as his human father had, his sire would abandon him.

"I will be spending time with you, Argos; Remus will just be around also…Look, I'm not even sure that anything will even change. He might not be joining the pack…he wants to stay with his human parents."

"It won't work out though…human parents always abandon us in the end," Argos said, his eyes and voice a mix of anger and saddened pain.

"Exactly," he said, looking the boy in the eyes, his manner serious. "That is why when he does come here, he will need a new family. He will need his sire and maybe…a brother who is an older werewolf pup, a person willing to teach him the ropes. He will need a brother to teach him how to be a werewolf of the Greyback line…interested?" Fenrir asked starting to smirk as he saw the boy starting to see what the possibility of having Remus around could mean for him.

"How old did you say he was?"

"He is a year younger than you."

"Is he smart?"

"Yes, he seems like he is…and if he isn't a troublemaker, I'm sure you could help him learn to be…" He then froze, his breath catching. "Better shed your human clothes, unless you want to shred them during the transformation," he said, doing just that and setting his clothes in a tree.

Despite knowing he and his wolf were well synced enough that his clothes were in no danger of being attacked on the ground, he didn't want to take any chances. He saw his pup had taken his clothes and had climbed up a tree to deposit his clothes somewhere.

"You know you'll be bloody sore after you change back. You sure you want to put them up that high? You might not be able to get them back and you'll have to walk around in the nude all day tomorrow," he said as the boy jumped back down, landing in a crouched position before stretching out his tensing muscles.

"I'll be fine, and if I couldn't get them I'd steal one of your large shirts. After all you can only wear one at a time," the boy said, smirking.

Before he could reply, he heard Cabal's human howl calling his pack to him. It was safest if all the werewolves transformed together, and it was nice to have the moral support of your family as your bones broke and your muscles, skin and tissues morphed.

Once they were gathered, they laid on the ground and looked into the sky as the moon rose into position. Fenrir's vision suddenly blurred before growing sharper, his suddenly warm muscles twitched and seized, pain ripped through his body, his insides ripped and changed, his bones broke and moved as they reformed themselves, his ribcage expanded, his skull restructured itself, as his heart pounded faster. He breathed harshly, softly growling, embracing the agony that would give him his power, which gave him his strength, his tainted pure blood. He found it strange this pain that made him feel that he was dying always made him feeling more alive than anything in the world.

He turned his head as the boy next to him started whimpering and squirming. Despite having been turned over a year ago, the transformations still overwhelmed the boy. He silently held the boy's hand even as the blunt nails lengthened into long claws. The boy had little control and he knew soon would attack even him with his long finger-like paws, but Fenrir held on, knowing that the remaining parts of the boy that were conscious needed this small comfort.

The various calls of pain from his pack mates turned to howls, and as the last traces of his wolf form came into being, he joined in, rolling to his feet, his claws untangling from Argos'. The boy too was finished with his transformation, and as was the norm, he immediately moved to attack the older and larger wolf. They tussled for a short time before Fenrir pinned Argos down. Argos tried to use his paws to push off his sire, but Fenrir's heavy paws were on his front, one pushing lightly on the younger one's ribs, his jaws hovering over Argos' neck, waiting. Argos snarled back and Fenrir pressed harder, causing the other wolf to stop. Finally, Argos lowered his paws and leaned back, exposing his neck, and whimpering. Fenrir gripped his neck with his jaws before pulling away and allowing the other werewolf to rub his muzzle and lick his snout. He moved off his cub and yipped at him to follow him as he walked to the side of his own sire.

"Argos trouble?" Cabal said in wolf speak, amused by how much trouble Fenrir's pup gave him in both forms.

"Pup trouble, challenge, never submit. Fine, good wolf, good cub. Hunt?"

"Hunt. Gather pack, follow, hunt," Cabal said, howling again, calling his pack together and leading them into the woods, with Fenrir and Argos at his heels.

It was a good hunt. The area had a large population of European red deer, and soon, all the wolves were full and had run off their needs…or at least their need to hunt and kill. As they got back to the clearing they had transformed in, Fenrir could see some of the pack curled up with their mates and a few were getting up to less innocent activities. The pain that went through him made him almost wish, if only for a second, that he was like some of his other pack mates and hadn't worked so hard to integrate enough with his wolf to retain his mind. He wanted simplicity, to be without the prospect of the pain complex emotions caused.

He started as he smelled blood…human blood. The pull of it drew him and he growled at his pup to stay put before he ran towards it. After a while of running, he came upon a cottage. He could smell the distinct scent of a couple of his pack mates and Cabal. He walked to his sire.

"Turned hunt?" Fenrir said, easing into the blood drenched cottage. His sensitive nose wrinkled at the harsh iron scent, trying to fight the thrill and hunger that went through his body and begged his mind to give up to his instincts.

"Yes, two females older, young male, old male dead."

"Old male bleed, die?"

"Yes, I stop them, save females, male pup, not save old male."

"Never save all. Need more pack, alpha do fine."

"Hope fine, hope. You strong, we good pack."

_I can only hope someday Remus gets to find out just how good pack life is._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** We hope so too Fenrir! (Actually, I'm pretty sure that if you chose to abduct Remus from his father none of us would object!)

As always, if you have questions or comments please press the review button to share! Reviews feed my creativity and help my plot bunnies to get their acts together, so please review! See you all next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hello, this update is to celebrate my birthday! So please, review or PM me as presents!

Welcome to chapter seven! I'm happy some of you liked Argos in the last chapter. I quite like him and I like the role he has in my story...but more on that later. This chapter comes back to check up on Remus! SPOILER It is five days after the full moon. We don't see Remus' first transformation in this chapter, which isn't to say we will or won't in the future. I will probably touch on that later...maybe. We have some more of John Lupin being...well being John, but nothing **too** terrible like last time. This chapter has one development that I think everyone will love... So without further ado on with the chapter!

Please if you have not already; (or even if you have) write me a review to share what you think of the story. I very much wish to hear what the readership thinks. Also, if you wish to ask any questions then feel free, but know that I reserve the right to remain silent on any answer should it risk spoiling the story to reveal it. Please enjoy!

**THANKS:** My deepest thanks to my beta-reader Makoto Sagara who read over this chapter for me. I couldn't have done it without you!

Thank you also to all my readers who subscribed to story alerts, author alerts, and especially those of you who story faved and reviewed. I hope to do your confidence justice.

**DISCLAIMER:** J.K. Rowling owns all of Harry Potter's world and its wonderful characters. I own nothing but the situations I put all the characters in and all OCs. This is only for entertainment purposes, no copyright infringements intended.

**WARNING:** Hints of neglect and violence. No Fenrir appearance in person...

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"_Remus…Oh my lord! Remus! Oh, my baby! John you never told me it would be this bad!"_

"_The werewolf yearns for blood, and if it can't find blood, the beast turns upon the scent of human blood in its own veins. If it can find nothing to hunt, it will attack its own flesh. Werewolf wounds can be healed, but never go away…those marks will stay upon his skin until he dies…every moon he will collect more."_

"_Isn't there anything we can do?"_

"_No. Healing him is the only thing that can be done…they only thing we __**should**__ do."_

Remus flinched and fought back a sob as he woke up, his mind still replaying his mother horrified expression and voice…but replaying his father's emotionless, cold tone more.

It was five days after the full moon, and since then, Remus had faded in and out of consciousness, his body racked by more pain than he ever had in his life. His mother had healed his wounds so that they didn't become infected or cause him to bleed out, but his body was still marred by ugly, glaring gashes that would no doubt turn into equally ugly scars. In addition, as he had thrown up everything given to him on the first day after the full moon, his father had put him on limited rations because "what good does it do to try and feed him if the stupid boy throws it up?" He was miserable and didn't know how he was going to survive this if this was how his life would be from now on.

Just as he had decided to fall back to sleep, having not seen any new bit of food from his mother, he was startled to hear faint clinking on the window above his cot. He climbed up on it and was met by a Short-eared Owl with a letter in its beak. He quickly moved to open the window and admitted the owl into the room. As he moved off the bed to permit the bird to land on it, he briefly wondered how long the poor creature had been tapping on his window.

The bird dropped the letter and stepped back before starting to preen. Remus opened the letter.

**Dear Remus,**

**I am sorry I wasn't able to write earlier, but as I am sure you well know now we wolves are useless the day after the full moon and I have also been busy. **

**I know you are probably angry at me again now that you have had to suffer the pains of your first moon. I wish I could say it gets easier, but it really doesn't. I can say you will grow accustomed to it more and that the inner wolf will calm down and become less harmful. **

**I just wanted to check up and see how you had fared. Are you alright overall? How are you and your family doing? I know I really have no right to know, but I want you to tell me anyway because I am worried about you.**

**I also want you to know that if you need anything, and I mean anything you have only to owl me and I will do everything in my power to help. It is the least I can offer.**

**Hoping you're in good health,**

**Fenrir Greyback **

**P.S. The owl's name is Ambrosia or Ami for short. Don't feel obligated to give her a treat, (Even if she tries to get you to give her one. She is a manipulative owl that knows that people love her and will give her anything if she looks at them the right way) I just fed her, but I know you are an obsessively nice person and won't take my advice anyway. **

Remus smiled before putting the letter down and stroking the top of the owl's head. "Ambrosia, you are quite a beauty and I'm sorry I didn't notice you earlier. Please believe me when I say that if I had been awake, I would have allowed you in sooner. I am also sorry to say I can't offer any treats…but would you take a reply back to Mr. Greyback for me?"

The owl leaned into his touch before nipping him affectionately on the finger.

Remus smiled. "I'll take that as a yes," he said, thinking that Mr. Greyback had grossly exaggerated his owl's bad characteristics and that she was quite lovely.

He searched the basement, praying to find a quill so he could answer on the back of the letter. Finally, he found an old pen that surprisingly had survived the moon and still was usable.

**Dear Mr. Greyback,**

**Thank you for the letter. It was very kind of you to check up on me and I am not angry with you for any reason.**

**The first moon was horrible and I have yet to really regain my strength. My parents, well, my Mother, is fine, if a little overly worried. I don't wish to speak about my father.**

**You asked if you could do anything for me, and my answer is yes, I wish to know if I can still join the pack. I need to be able to because I can't stand it here anymore and if I stay here, I don't know how long I'll live. Please, I know that I rejected the idea, but… I have nowhere else to go.**

**-Remus Lupin**

**P.S. Ambrosia is a wonderful bird, and I don't think she is manipulative at all, but I wasn't able to give her a treat.**

He folded it up and handed it to the owl. "Thank you Ambrosia. Have a nice flight and I am dreadfully sorry that you had to come all this way for nothing." With that, he lifted the bird to the window and watched her fly away.

Now, he could only hope that Mr. Greyback would allow him to join the pack.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Remus...Fenrir has to take you in...he just has to... BUT will he?

So, like the newest development in the story? I also hope you all liked Ambrosia, she is the owl that I would love to have...well that and an Great Gray Owl, after all both are beautiful.

If you don't know what a Short Eared Owl looks like here: wikipedia wiki / Short - eared _ Owl (Just remember to take out the spaces! and that the link address isn't perfect) If all else falls google it!

Also, if you have faved the story please review or PM me to say why. I want to know what I'm doing right and if there is anything you see that could use improvement!

Till next time, Ciao, LUVS AND HUGS!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hello, this update is to celebrate the predictions about the end of the world being wrong and because of December holidays. Happy Yule and Christmahanakwanzika!

Welcome to chapter eight! I am so sorry for neglecting to update for so long! My deepest apologizes, there are no excuses good enough! *DOGEZA* You guys have been so great about waiting and so I'm happy to give you this chapter. This is a chapter I know some of you have been waiting for and for the Argos fans out there I am happy to say he will play a more central part in this chapter! So without further ado on with the chapter!

Please if you have not already; (or even if you have) write me a review to share what you think of the story. I very much wish to hear what the readership thinks. Also, if you wish to ask any questions then feel free, but know that I reserve the right to remain silent on any answer should it risk spoiling the story to reveal it. Please enjoy!

**THANKS:** My deepest thanks to my beta-reader Makoto Sagara who read over this chapter for me. I couldn't have done it without you!

Thank you also to all my readers who subscribed to story alerts, author alerts, and especially those of you who story faved and reviewed. I hope to do your confidence justice.

**DISCLAIMER:** J.K. Rowling owns all of Harry Potter's world and its wonderful characters. I own nothing but the situations I put all the characters in and all OCs. This is only for entertainment purposes, no copyright infringements intended.

**WARNING:** Mentions of abuse.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

As Remus heard the door slam upstairs and his father's scent grew faint, he breathed a sigh of relief. It was a week since the full moon and two days since Ambrosia had taken his plea of help to Mr. Greyback. He was starting to think that despite his promise to help Remus in any way he wasn't coming and, honestly, Remus couldn't blame him. He could understand if Mr. Greyback chose to abandon him after how Remus had acted at their last meeting and was happy that he had even checked up on him.

He shivered violently, after his wounds healed his mother had given him a blanket, but that was all the comforts he had been allowed since he had officially moved down to the basement. He knew the only reason he was even being semi-regularly fed was all her doing.

His mother's interference didn't stop his father from angrily punishing him for his supposed transgressions, and Remus' punishments didn't stop his mother from being punished herself. He had never been so sore before, and even though he had slightly recovered, he was still pretty bad off and the new wounds weren't helping. He had never been this scared.

He must have eventually fallen back into the comforting oblivion of sleep because the next thing he knew he was being gently shaken awake and someone was saying his name. He sprung awake, automatically stiffening and trying to cover himself.

"Remus... It's me… Fenrir Greyback. Remus… I'm not going to hurt you," the older man said. His tone sounding hurt as he softly took hold of Remus' hands and lowered them from around his head.

"I-I'm sorry… I thought you were… I didn't mean… I didn't know it was you… I would never…" he said. He was a little in shock, with silent tears running down his face.

Fenrir leaned closer, wanting to do anything to help his pup. "It's okay…you're safe… Remus…who did this to-?" He broke off when the boy looked at him with fear and heartache a raw pain in his eyes. Remus had changed in the short time since he had been bitten and Fenrir couldn't help but blame himself.

"I'm sorry, Remus… I'm so sorry…" he said, rubbing the boy's head and finally awkwardly hugging him much like when they had last seen each other.

"So, you want to go?" he asked finally, wanting to be absolutely sure that this was what Remus wanted.

"Yes! I-I can't stay here…he…he hates me!" Remus said in a broken voice.

Greyback nodded. "Okay, it will be alright now," he said, standing and holding out his hand to the delicate looking boy. "Come on then, let's get you packed up…unless this is all…?"

"No, the rest is in my room, but it's locked up."

"I used to be a wizard, Remus, and now I'm a werewolf. A locked door means nothing to me," he said, smiling and causing an uncertain mirroring of his expression on Remus' face.

Walking through the opened basement door Remus started, squinting as he was exposed to more light than he had since before the full moon. He continued up the stairs to his room and Fenrir made short work of it with a quick spell, unlocking it. Remus quickly grabbed a bag and started putting clothes in it. Walking over, Fenrir tapped the bottom of the bag while uttering a few quiet words and then walked back to the doorway, leaning against it.

"What did that do?" Remus asked confusedly as he looked for changes in the bag.

"I put an untraceable extension charm and feather weight. It gives your bag more room and lighter, so feel free to pack as much as you desire. It has to last, you understand?" he said as he closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose, searching for any changes in the house.

After having satisfied his curiosity by putting his entire arm up to his shoulder into the bag which usually wouldn't have been possible and causing Fenrir to laugh when he caught Remus doing this slightly embarrassing experiment, Remus finished packing up more clothes, some blankets, a couple toys, a pillow that really shouldn't have fit, and some books before closing the bag tightly.

"I'm ready Mr. Greyback," he said standing.

"Do you have a sweater and cloak to wear? We aren't going to the warmest place."

"Yeah, I have a cloak downstairs in the closet by the kitchen. So, where are we going?" he asked, pulling a sweater down over his head and giving himself frizzy hair that he fought to flatten as they moved out of the room.

As they went down the stairs and retrieved Remus' cloak, Fenrir explained. " As I said before the pack is nomadic, but right now we have found a temporary home in an abandoned farmhouse that is near undisturbed forestland…mostly undisturbed… but I digress. It is nice, open spaces, a roof over our heads, but it's pretty cold there at night."

"That's fine, that basement was really cold too and I only had a blanket then," Remus said, quickly trying to assure Greyback that he was tough enough to handle his new life.

Fenrir turned and gave Remus a measured look and then a reassuring smile. "That wasn't a test Remus, I was merely a warning you so you could prepare yourself adequately," he said as he mentally cursed John Lupin to the darkest pit of Hell for what he had done to the boy. He could see in every move and look that Remus expected him to abandon him too. "I should also warn you on extremely cold nights the pack will sleep in particularly close quarters to utilize body heat. It can be a bit claustrophobic at first, and I know I found it hard to adjust to, to say the least. So… I think we're ready to set off then. Have you Side-Along Apparated before?"

"No, does it hurt?"

"No, it doesn't hurt, but the first time I did it, I vomited. I think it depends on the person."

The two of them walked out onto the front lawn.

"Do you need a moment?" Fenrir asked, turning to look at the house.

"No, I just need to go," he said, linking his arm with Fenrir's.

For about ten seconds, he felt like he was being pulled in every direction at once as he was squeezed through a thin tube, the sound of whooshing wind and his cry of surprise loud in his ears, his nose overwhelmed with what must have been every smell in existence before his feet were on flat ground in the middle of a forest. For a little while, Remus stood holding his sire's arm tightly as he fought to keep down the little bit of food in his stomach. After taking several long, deep breaths, he felt his gut resettle and he released his grip.

"Pretty impressive for your first time, pup," Fenrir said with a grin.

Remus didn't reply as he shakily followed Fenrir, stumbling several times, but staying on his feet. He found that the longer he walked, the better he felt and the more relaxed his body was, he breathed in the clean scent of pine, moss, dirt so different from the smell of fear, misery, anger. It felt wonderful.

Several minutes later, as they started to reach the end of the forest, more scents began to assault him, the smell of meat, sweat, musk, peppermint, lemonwood, a wood fire, hay; finally causing Remus to hold his hand over his nose.

Noticing the strange action, Fenrir grew concerned. "Something wrong Remus? Do you feel ill?"

"No, I'm…How long until the scents are less overpowering?"

"It depends upon location. A place like these woods will soon be nothing to you, while some place like Diagon Alley or Hogwarts will take a long time to get used to," he told Remus, his mouth turning into a smile as he caught the scent of peppermint and lemonwood, knowing that their conversation was about to be interrupted.

A second later, Remus was flattened onto his back with another boy lying on his chest. For almost a minute the boy's eyes locked, Remus' eyes filled with shock and a little bit of fear and the boy's with anticipation -until the boy frowned at Remus, sweeping his light blond hair back with his one hand while the other snapped impatiently in front of Remus' face.

"Hello, anyone awake in there?" he asked snippily turning to Greyback. "I thought you said he was smart… He doesn't even know how to play."

Greyback sighed while massaging his forehead. "Could it be perhaps be because he is newly turned and that he didn't expect to be pounced on? Or possibly because he couldn't smell you stalking him and when he was grabbed, he was understandably scared to death? Hmm… I wonder why he isn't playing," he finished in a sarcastic and irritated voice. He paused for a couple seconds before letting his breath out in a loud whoosh. "You daft boy, Argos, that means get off him," he said in bridled annoyance.

Argos sighed, rolling his eyes as he effortlessly did a crouched cartwheel off of Remus to land at his side and reach out a hand to the stunned Remus."Sorry about that mate, but I got a little too excited about you coming and all, kinda lost my head," he said, hauling Remus to his feet. He leaned forward so his mouth was even with Remus' ear. "I didn't _really _scare you did I…Remus?"

"Argos?" Fenrir said slightly stern and threatening.

"Yes, Fenrir?" Argos replied innocently, smiling.

"…Just come on. We have to introduce him to Cabal," he said, shaking his head at his older cub.

"Who's Cabal?" Remus asked nervously as they walked.

"The head honcho, the king of the wolves…er…some wolves, the leader of the pack and head of the glorious Greyback line," Argos said dramatically, waving his arms in the air.

"I thought Mr. Greyback was the head of the line and pack leader," Remus said looking at the other two. He remembered the articles about Greyback had said that he was the leader of a "vicious" pack of werewolves.

"Who is 'Mr. Greyback'? ...Oh…you mean Fenrir…?" Argos said before he fell over laughing loudly.

"Why was that funny?" Remus asked confusedly.

"Don't mind him, Remus. The little prat doesn't have respect for proper manners, that's all," Fenrir said.

"Hang on, not true!" Argos said, jumping to his feet. "…I just have never thought of you as Mr. Greyback," he replied in a lofty tone before renewing his laughter as they continued walking on.

About a minute later, they broke out of the forest and came to the back of a weathered barn. Remus started coughing before putting a hand over his nose again and walked around the side of the barn. When they came to the front, Remus' eyes became large and unblinking.

"You said there was a pack, but I didn't expect there to be so…many, I mean… I thought there was only a small population to begin with… I thought…" he broke off suddenly, biting his bottom lip.

Argos turned to him, smiling and grasping his hand, shocking the other boy. "You thought you were alone? Well, guess what? You aren't, and if me and Fenrir are around, you won't be ever again. Believe me, you'll get bloody sick of us," he said, ruffling Remus' hair roughly making the other boy blush and grumble, "I can see how that could happen, but I don't think I could get sick of Mr. Greyback, but I don't know about you…Argos," he said, putting extra emphasis on the other boy's name.

For a couple seconds Argos stared at him confused and right as he was about to tell him off, Remus grinned mischievously at him hoping he hadn't misjudged the situation and could tease the other boy back. Argos started stammering at Fenrir, "He…he just teased me…" He glanced back at Remus. "He's…perfect!" he grabbed Remus around the neck and gave him a noogie.

"H-hey…stop it!"

"Argos! Fighting with the new pup already?" a deep growling voice called out.

Remus turned his confined head to see a muscular, older man with tangled grey dreadlocks, tanned skin, and penetrating golden eyes that made Remus shiver.

"Cabal, he teased me!" Argos said in a whining tone as he released his grip on Remus, making him almost fall on the ground.

The older man chuckled good-naturedly. "Impressive…" He turned his eyes onto Remus. "So, you are Fenrir's newest pup, the…werewolf catcher's son?"

"Yes, sir, but I don't think he sees me as his son anymore," Remus said politely, his teeth clenched against the pain in his chest and the tears threatening to spill. He looked down.

"Hmm, good control in one so young…You're in so much pain, but if I couldn't smell it on you, I wouldn't know. Tell me, are you controlled because of _him_? Was he the type to tell you to 'be a man' or 'don't act so childish', and did he forbid you to cry?" Cabal asked quietly as he brushed away an errand tear that had slipped past Remus' tightly closed eyes with his long nails.

Not opening them he nodded and swallowed, "Yes, sir…that is…" He looked up suddenly, the anger pushing away the sadness and the fear. "That was exactly what he was like," he said with his voice low and his eyes blazing amber.

"I see… Argos?" The boy looked up. "Why don't you and Remus put his things in the barn and then go for a run?"

Argos smiled and grabbed one of Remus' closed fists, pulling him into the barn. "Welcome to our home…for now. Over here is where Fenrir and we will sleep," he said, jumping over bags and blankets to show Remus a little nest of two pillows and a couple of blankets, one of which looked like a bear's pelt. Remus tensely walked over to where Argos was, and that was when it hit him. He was alone with Mr. Greyback and a group of people he didn't know and most of whom honestly terrified him. He didn't even really know Mr. Greyback or this strange boy he was supposed to share a sleeping space with.

"Remus? Are you alright? …You look a little peaky. I was told by Fenrir that your first transformation hit you pretty hard…Do you need to sit down?"

"No, I…I'm scared. I'm sorry…I don't know what I'm doing…I don't know even know who you are…" Remus said.

Argos sat down on the blankets and patted the spot next to him. When Remus hesitantly sat down, Argos turned and held out his hand. "Argos Ashburton Middleton, pup of Fenrir Greyback and son of two Muggleborn parents. I was bit last year when my father killed one of the pups during a full moon. Fenrir and a couple other pack members wanted revenge and attacked our house at the next full. My mother died, and my father, after finding out what I was, tried to kill me. I ran away wounded, with nothing, and eventually Fenrir found me and took me in. At first, I hated him for cursing me and being part of the attack that killed my mother, but Fenrir is a good person… He cared about me, loved me as I was… He is much better than my father. I realized now that what my father did was terrible, not only did he kill a child, but he was a born werewolf, which is really rare and precious. Despite my father, though, Fenrir must have fought his bloodlust to allow me to live, be a werewolf and to join the pack. He gave me this gift-"

"A gift. How is this a gift? We're hated by everyone. We can't learn magic, and if we hadn't been bitten we would be home now, safe, with our _real_ parents," Remus said quietly, but firmly. His eyes clouded with confusion and mild resentment for the other boy's reveling in their condition, his hand finally moving out of Argos' own.

Argos stood, his posture imposing and speaking with superiority and dominance. "Real parents? Yes, real parents that would've eventually abandoned us just as they have now. And yes, what Fenrir gave us was a gift! Werewolves are stronger, faster, have better senses. We live better in nature. We have more freedom, and Fenrir said that we are more loyal… Love between werewolves is realer… A werewolf doesn't abandon his pups…not like a human," Argos said in a dangerous tone, spitting the word "human" like a cuss word, his eyes filled unrestrained pain and anger.

Remus shuffled back, his shoulders hunched and eyes downcast. He was frozen with fear that this boy with angry eyes would hurt him. He knew those eyes and knew what people with those eyes did.

Argos frowned, his anger spent while he took in the trembling sight before him. His eyes slightly widened and he crouched down, his head tilted to the side. "Remus, are you actually scared of me?" he asked seriously, if a little incredulously, his voice lacking its earlier mocking quality.

Remus shook his head still refusing to look at the other boy. "N-No… I'm not," he stuttered, trying to move farther away from the other.

Argos leaned forward and grasped Remus' shoulders to stop his movement and felt the other boy tense and flinch, letting out a pain-filled exclamation as he instinctively tried to fight Argos' grip.

"Remus…take off your cloak and sweater, now," he said sternly, trying to ignore the guilt as the smaller boy curled in on himself while still quickly obeying, which spoke in and of itself.

After the two items were discarded, Argos pulled off Remus' shirt, baring his upper body. Argos frowned, sad and angered to find exactly what he thought he would. Across his chest and arms were bruises and burn marks that had no relation to the evidence from his recent transformation. Slowly, turning the silent, trembling boy, he saw more rainbow colored bruises from fists and cruel fingers and various sized burns, ranging from white to a deep, angry purple-red that approached black.

He lightly ran gentle fingertips across the burns. "Silver?"

Remus nodded. "I'm sorry I'm so…"

"So…what?" Argos asked quietly.

"Disagreeable and…I'm-I'm ugly, aren't I?"

Argos clenched his teeth together, silently cursing whichever human had harmed Remus. He turned Remus around to face him before he clenched the bottom of his own shirt, leaving his upper body as naked as Remus' own. Remus gasped at the pale scars running all over Argos' body, the worst being a bite mark reminiscent of Remus' own running over the left side of his abdomen and chest and a line running in an arc from the center of his chest and up his neck. He grabbed Remus' hand and ran it up the arc before Remus wrenched his hand away, feeling burnt by the rough ridges of bruised skin.

"My father did that with a silver knife. I would have died if I hadn't run away and run into another werewolf that smelled the reek of silvered wolf blood." he pointed to the bite mark. "This I'm sure as you know is from Fenrir. The rest happened during transformations.

"Those silver burns are evidence of the bad things that have happened to us because of the humans! They want to hurt us. To make us feel ugly and unwanted so that they can hurt us, but they're wrong! We aren't wrong and we aren't ugly," Argos shouted, but stopped when Remus flinched. Argos took a deep breath before hugging Remus tightly and waited until Remus relaxed into the embrace before speaking again. "I don't think you are ugly…do you find me ugly?"

Remus shook his head against Argos' shoulder. This encouraged Argos. "We aren't ugly and we aren't victims, not anymore," he said, moving away from Remus and then pulled him to his feet and tugged a grasped hand to take them out of the barn.

"Wait, Argos…where are we going? I don't have my shirt and neither do you. I-I… someone might see us."

Argos ignored him as he took him back into the woods and then turned around giving him a cheeky although reassuring, smile. "Remus, we are gonna go for a run. We are just gonna run for the fun of it, not caring for how we look, but just about how we feel. We're gonna let the wolf come to the surface and not care. After that, I dare you to say what we are isn't amazing and doesn't feel great," he said before he took off.

He could feel Remus following at his back and it made him feel even more excited as he lengthened his stride and watched the world blur and then sharpen. He ran as fast as he could, feeling -rather than seeing- the world around him. The smell of pine filled his nose, and he let out a howl of pure, unhindered joy. He turned his head and smiled widely. Remus' face was relaxed and determined, the shyness gone in the eye of the intense sense of elation the feel of running for fun gave him.

Remus felt the relief that came at the loss of the tug of war between the wolf and human as they shared in the same sensations. Giving a toothy smile that was definitely more canine than human, Remus drew even beside Argos. Together, they vaulted fallen branches and animal burrows, splashed through creeks, their breaths matching.

Suddenly, Argos stopped and turned into Remus' way causing them to fall in a jumble of limbs. Softly growling, he flipped them over and started wrestling with Remus and Remus, still feeling wild from the run reacted on instinct and fought back. They playfully tussled until Argos stopped moving, laughter pouring from his mouth. "Well, Remus…it seems you can play after all…and you're good at it to boot," he said, petting Remus' head, which rested on his chest.

"Does it always feel that good…?"

"What, running and playing?"

"No, letting the wolf to the surface."

Argos thought about it. "No…but it feels more good than bad most of the time."

Remus rolled over onto his back, squinting his eyes at the setting sun. "You said I could trust you…that you would take care of me?"

"Yes, I did and I will, with a little help from Fenrir," Argos said, rolling onto his side with his gaze resting on Remus' face, which underneath the worry and fear was filled with fragile hope. "Fenrir is like our new father. So that makes me your older brother, and brothers protect each other." Still seeing some doubt in Remus' face Argos sat up and put his thumb in this mouth.

Remus sat up too, curious as to what Argos was doing. When Argos drew his thumb from his mouth, it was bleeding. "Now you need to do it too, Remus."

"Why?"

"Please…just do it…You'll understand in a minute."

Remus put his thumb in his mouth and bit down hard, drawing blood. "Owww…" he muttered weakly, pouting at Argos and his eyes saying that whatever Argos had planned had better be worth it.

Argos smiled, drew their thumbs together and looked Remus in the eyes. "I swear I'll always protect you to the best of my ability from anything or anyone till the day I die…Brother…"

Remus felt tears coming from his eyes, and he started sobbing heavily into Argos' shoulder. "Thank you…And… I swear I'll always protect and help you to the best of my ability from….anything or anyone…till the day I die…Brother…" His voice caught and his tongue tripped on the unfamiliar endearment.

"Now, we are bonded with magical blood, the magic of the werewolves, and our own words…you couldn't get rid of me if you tried, Remus," Argos said, licking Remus' thumb.

"Then I guess I'll never try," Remus said returning the favor.

"Eww…your blood is really salty."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**So here is the start of pack life, the beginning of Argos and Remus' friendship and I hope you liked it. As I also say PM me if you have questions, comments, or just want to talk with me. Much love and hope to hear from some of you soon!


End file.
